A cutting edge straightening, aligning and sharpening device is used to restore a sharp cutting edge on a blade which has dulled. From time to time, it becomes necessary to straighten, realign and sharpen the microscopic edge of a cutting tool such as a knife. It is important to maintain a uniform pressure and a proper even edge angle when sharpening a cutting edge. Previous sharpening devices have involved complex implements which commonly remove material from the cutting edge. Additionally, many of the previous devices are designed for use either by a right handed or left handed person while sharpening one side of the edge at a time, not both.